This invention relates to scraping blades for hand scrapers, and powered scraping devices, for use in surface preparation, to facilitate dependable blade performance, and reliability, on a wide variety of extensive surface preparation operations.
Many, if not most average consumers and professionals utilize hand scrapers and powered scraping equipment as a means of removing flaking paint materials, as well as a wide variety of other unwanted materials from surfaces in preparation for painting, or other forms of surface renewal, and cleaning. Such materials may be difficult to remove requiring scraping blades that can be implemented on scraping equipment that will work compentently on extreme surface conditions.